The first Symposium on the Biology of Tooth Movement is proposed to be held on June 2, 3, and 4, 1986 at the University of Connecticut Health Center, Farmington, Connecticut. The symposium will include both invited and limited attendance for non-invited guests. The symposium will be divided into six sessions covering four major topics. Each session will have four speakers and one discussor. Each speaker will present his topic for 45 minutes allowing approximately 1/2 an hour for formal discussion. The general topics to be covered include the influence of orthodontic forces on the cellular and molecular biology of, (1) bone, (2) peridontal ligament, (3) tooth, and (4) control of the biophysical environment. Individual speakers from many diverse scientific disciplines will focus their expertise on these topics. The latest methodologies for studying this area will also be discussed. In addition, orthodontic academicians will serve as discussors in order to add a clinical perspective to each session. A Poster Session for investigators to present their work and exchange their ideas with the participants is also planned. An open exchange of ideas from such a diverse group of participants representing dental and non-dental interests should broaden understanding of this area. It is expected that clinical problems and new research directions may be addressed at this forum. In addition, the published proceeding of this conference should act as an important resource for students of this area. No broad based review, at the depth we propose, has ever been published on this topic.